danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Ultimate Talent Development Plan
Ultimate Talent Development Plan (超高校級の才能育成計画 Chō kōkō kyū no Sainō ikusei keikaku) is a board minigame featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. The game is part of Danganronpa V3''s bonus modes, unlocked after completing the main game. The game is a dice throwing based board game in which you can level up students from ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, and Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'''s death cards. About ''Ultimate Talent Development Plan is unlocked, alongside the turn-based RPG Despair Dungeon: Monokuma's Test and the card dispenser Ultimate Death Card Machine as a set of bonus mode after the main storyline of Danganronpa V3 is completed. You must play Ultimate Talent Development Plan at least one time in order to play Monokuma's Test. Ultimate Talent Development Plan uses cards collected from the Ultimate Death Card Machine, which feature the cast members of Danganronpa 1, Danganronpa 2, and Danganronpa V3. These cards are leveled up in Ultimate Talent Development Plan to make them more effective fighters for Monokuma's Test. Mechanics A player can choose one card to level up, then they can choose between four courses where they can level up that card, the Normal Course, Talent Course, Friendship Course, and the Future Course. The goal is simple, you need to get to the "Goal" before each year ends, if you do not reach the goal before the year ends, the next year you will be put in the Despair Course. In the minigame there are different squares that you can fall on, the Friendship Square, Talent Square, Event Square, etcetera. At the end of each year, the final test will be fighting monsters that appear in Despair Dungeon: Monokuma's Test. You may also choose to make a small move or large move, there are also different types of cards, like a Straight Card, that when used, it goes straight until the end of that line. Skills List Courses Normal Course The Normal Course is the best course for leveling up your cards, with more diverse squares than the other courses. The minimum distance that you can walk in the Normal Course is 30 squares, while the maximum distance is 80 squares. Talent Course The Talent Course is the best course for polishing your talent, with more Talent Squares than the other courses. The minimum distance that you can walk in the Talent Course is 34 squares, while the maximum distance is 78 squares. Friendship Course The Friendship Course is the best course to make friendships and get a lot of encounters. The minimum distance that you can walk in the Friendship Course is 32 squares, while the maximum distance is 76 squares. Future Course The Future Course is the course where the Future Foundation will guide you, with a higher chance of passing the year. It is unlocked by purchasing the Super Lucky Button for 100000 casino coins, and features characters from Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc in events. The minimum distance that you can walk in the Future Course is 68 squares, while the maximum distance is 68 squares. Despair Course The Despair Course is the course that you are put in if you did not reach the "Goal" the previous year. This course has the most Despair Squares. Individual Student Guides Danganronpa 1 Danganronpa 2 Danganronpa V3 Trivia * Junko Enoshima, Mukuro Ikusaba, and Izuru Kamukura received new voice clips for their events in both English and Japanese. Navigation